


evacuate the bar; exit through the stall

by watername



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not love at first sight for Jayne, but it may have been for the guy pulling his zipper up in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	evacuate the bar; exit through the stall

He meets her at a bar.

Correction: he meets her outside the bar.

Clarification: he sees her, cocking her head to her side, sweet-talking the bouncer into letting her in despite her lack of ID.

Continuation: she meets him as he’s pissing at the urinal, running her fingers through her hair as she flashes him a sunny smile. He barely manages to stuff himself back into his pants as the guy she’s left in her wake stumbles out of the stall, shaggy blonde hair and a puka shell necklace that wouldn’t know irony if it had just ridden him for what he was worth (just about as much as you think, and not an inch - _centimeter_ [ ** _millimeter_** ] more.)

Culmination: he swaggers over to where she’s the center of attention, muscles his way between two shoulders, and tells her what he’s thinking about doing to her.

Coda: She does things to him and leaves him wondering who’s going to see him staggering out of the metaphorical stall.


End file.
